In the Arms of Nothingness
by athenares
Summary: She forced her trembling lips to answer a sweet lie as if nothing had ever happened. Please Review! AthenAres


_This is my heart bleeding before you. This is me down on my knees. _

-Foolish Games by Jewel

* * *

In front of her emerald eyes lay the magnificence of Olympus. She breathed in as her back leaned on the thin cushion of the chair and her cold fingers intertwined on her lap. The view from the balcony revealed a paradise where only divines had the privilege to live, and that she was the chosen queen of such a haven in a display of clouds. Any woman would have wanted her place, yes, they would kill for her crown for she lived in the luxury of jewels, feasted in an overflow of fruit and wine, slept in a bed where even the sheets were of finest gold, and bathed in steaming waters.

But how come right then and there, when the soft breeze passed through her fine brunette locks of hair beautifully adorned with sparkling clips, her tears streaked down through her cheeks until it dripped from her chin. On her hand she gripped a small bottle of purple potion intended to curse and transform anyone from the most beautiful creature to the ugliest beasts. The sun had begun to sink, and she can see how the darkness of the night is beginning to overcome the pink and orange hued skies. She hated the sunset most unlike mortal lovers who took the opportunity to make love under the stars. She hated it so, because it reminded her how she had loved it before, way back when she lay in Zeus' arms after the defeat of the dreaded Titans and a part of their victory was a lifetime pact between them. She hated it most because it brings back the time when she was the only one whom Zeus had been setting his eyes upon, and on a lovely cliff where the sunset greeted their view, he proposed to her and the sweetest words dripped upon his handsome lips which immediately melted her heart.

She remembered even, when little Ares was born, Zeus had showered her with life's greatest wishes and had given them whatever they needed. Yet everything was short lived.

Hera swallowed and wet her lips after a long sigh which she felt weaken her most. She dozed in a recall of pain just minutes before she arrived to sit in the balcony and get lost in a useless view. Her mind drifted in a flashback on finding the reasons why her eyes cannot stop the perpetual flow of tears.

It was just a coincidence how she had come to get tired of sitting lazily around and decided to take a walk around the temples. Her glittering sandals peeked through her piles of robes as she walked slowly, smiling at the sight of autumn's delight when leaves turn gold and they fall into the stone grounds so beautifully until she had passed into a hidden chamber which she had never seen before.

She felt a cold sweat on her brow. The chamber doors were shut tight and looking at it seemed send chilling messages down her spine. She didn't want to look at it, but her instincts had driven her to root her feet on where she was and discover yet another heart breaking moment. She was startled with a high pitched female's laughter from the inside of the chamber, and she swallowed as she neared the doors and pressed her ear on the surface.

Her heart began to rumble at the set of laughter and enjoyment inside. She bit her lower lip upon hearing her husband's voice in chorus with the woman, whoever she may be. They were delved in such a sweet passion that once again had set her mind in fury. Hera immediately materialized a potion of purple color on her palm and readied to storm into the room to turn the woman into a horrifying beast. Yet again she stopped when she felt the weakness overcome her. Still with the potion in hand she fell on her knees in front of the sinful doors and let out a muffled cry, digging her face into her palms. It had been so depressing how she was looked upon as a stereotype of a witch who had no other pleasure than to turn her husband's whores into bulls, flies, and toads. She asked herself how come she had been tagged as the cruel wife who wouldn't allow her husband's illegitimate children to be born, when she was always the one being lied to and cheated. He would come to her, take her to his bed, and fuck her…for what reason? For plain desire? For a substitute to foreign women? For nothing? She even had begun to doubt that he wasn't thinking about her whenever they share his bed.

Back to the present, Hera was disturbed in a depressed state of emotion when she heard footsteps entering their chamber. She knew it was her husband, and she immediately wiped the tears on her face and practiced faking another set of smiles.

"Hey, I didn't see you there, missed me?" Zeus chuckled innocently, removing a piece of his garment which weighted his shoulders. She can smell the perfume in his body, and all the while she stood from her chair and slowly walked towards him with open arms and an inviting smile. She locked with him in an embrace, and once more a tear surfaced her closed eyes and she forced her trembling lips to answer a sweet lie as if nothing had ever happened.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews would be great. ;D

~AthenAres~


End file.
